


Eyes So True

by edgarallanrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bing Crosby as a plot device, But not related to any canon going ons, Canon Era, Dean is a terrible singer, Drunk Sam Winchester, Ficlet, First Kiss, Frottage, Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas, Hey Sweetheart Challenge, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Misheard song lyrics, Probably taking place season 13ish, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Dean would like to blame the alcohol in his system, or even the Valentine’s spirit that he hadn’t been aware of until about forty-five minutes before, but the truth was he just really wanted to kiss Cas.A DeanCas Hey, Sweetheart Challenge 2018 fic!





	Eyes So True

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my BFF and partner in Destiel crimes, Spooky D. All remaining mistakes my own. Thanks to the bomb people over at [deancas-sweetheart](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com/) who do this challenge! I have really been looking forward to doing this again since last year.
> 
> And last but not least, Happy Valentine's Day to Dean and Cas AKA The Reason for the Season!

There was graveyard dirt stuck deep under Dean’s fingernails. He had a fat lip, six dollars in his wallet, and he hadn’t felt this good in a long ass time.

“Let’s celebrate,” Dean said, pulling into the first roadhouse they could find off the strip, “how much money you got?”

“Uh,” Sam reached for his wallet, opening the fold and chuckling, “like twelve bucks.”

“Okay, Cas, how about you?”

Cas gave him an incredulous look in the rearview mirror and shook his head.

“Right, naturally,” Dean said, chewing on a thumbnail before he remembered the dirt and ghoul guts imbedded there. “No problem, a good hustle first, then I’m buying.”

“You mean whoever you end up hustling is buying,” Cas said.

“Exactly,” Dean said, turning around to give Cas a wink.

It earned Dean a trademark eyeroll, but he’s pretty sure the smile that followed was downright fond.

***

The bar smelled like cigarettes and strong aftershave, but there was a good crowd and loud music. As promised, Dean bought the first round, whiskey and beers for everyone, including the guy who lost the money since Dean was feeling generous. Then he bought the second round. And third.

“Drink up, fellas,” Dean said, clinking the neck of his beer against Sam’s and Cas’. “Job well done. Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Sam said, still chuckling and slightly buzzed, “what has gotten into you, dude?”

“What do you mean?”

“The good mood?”

“Oh, it’s a crime now? Is that how sad we’ve gotten, that it’s weird to be happy?” Sam kicked his shin and Dean slid halfway off his barstool. “I dunno, the adrenaline is still pumping. I’ve got that after-hunt high. I’ve got my brother, and I’ve got my –” Dean made the mistake of looking up and meeting Cas’ expectant gaze, “my best friend. We are _alive,_ and we have booze. What more does a guy need?”

“I thought it had something to do with Valentine’s Day,” Sam said. Dean inhaled a bit of his beer and choked.

“It’s Valentine’s Day?”

“What would that mean?” Cas asked, seemingly innocent but eyeing Dean with a look that made his stomach flip.

“Well, Dean used to have this tradition,” Sam started.

“C’mon, man, don’t tell him.”

“—Unattached Drifter Christmas, he called it. Anyway, every Valentine’s day he’d go out looking for the girls who got stood up or were out alone.”

“Sammy, I mean it.”

“No, Sam, do go on,” Cas said, delicately sipping his beer.

“And he, Christ, he would just get lucky. Sometimes two or three girls in one night.”

“In one night?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It ain’t something I’m proud of,” Dean mumbled. Sam gave him a baffled look.

“Seriously? You used to brag all the –” Sam finally snapped his mouth shut when he realized neither Dean nor Cas were particularly amused by the story. “But, um, that was years ago. In fact, how long has it been?”

“Nearly ten years,” Dean said, somewhat pointedly in Cas’ direction. “I think almost nine exactly. And that was not my plan for tonight. Just some drinks. Fun, laughs, good times.”

Cas ignored him, sipped on his beer.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes when the song on the jukebox switched. Happy for a change of subject, Dean plastered the smile back on his face.

“Hey, we know this song,” Dean said, smacking Sam on the shoulder.

“We do?”

“Sure, sure, mom used to sing it or something.”

“I’m supposed to remember that?”

Bing Crosby crooned in the background and Dean hummed along.

“Wait, it was a music box in your room, that’s why I remember it.”

“Why did I have a music box?”

“For your jewelry and shit?” Dean guessed, taking another swig of beer and motioning at the bartender for more shots. “Mom probably wanted a girl.”

“Shut up, now I know you’re talking out of your ass.”

“No, I know it, I swear!” Dean knocked back the shot and started singing. Sam covered his eyes with his hands. Cas tried to hide his lopsided smile behind his beer bottle. “ _Let me call you sweetheart, I’m in love with you_ ,” he sang, probably badly. He used his shot glass as a mic. “ _Let me hear you whisper that you love me too. Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so blue_ –”

“The song said ‘true,’ not ‘blue,’ Dean,” Sam said.

“What?”

“Those aren’t the words, it said _eyes so true_.”

“Well, I think Mom used to say blue,” Dean mumbled. “If you know the damn words join in then.”

“No!”

“C’mon, Sammy, here’s the chorus! _Let me call you sweetheart, I’m_ , dammit, Sam.” Sam took another shot and started singing under his breath, face a little red from the alcohol. Cas was cool as a cucumber, watching them with amusement. “ _Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so blue_ – that’s you, Cas!”

“What?” Cas’ eyes widened, startled.

“Eyes so blue!” Dean said, waving his beer emphatically. “ _Let me call you sweetheart, I’m in love with you!_ ”

When Dean turned back around Cas had disappeared.

“Where’d he go?” Dean asked.

“Ousside,” Sam slurred, slumping onto the counter.

“Sam, how many drinks did you have?”

“Juss wha you bought,” Sam said, “but I drank all Cas’ shots.”

“Crap,” Dean waved to the bartender and mouthed _water_ , pointing down at Sam. The girl grimaced and nodded. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“You got it, dude,” Sam said, giving him a thumbs up. Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean stepped out into the dreary February night. It smelled like it was about to rain. He tugged his jacket tighter.

“Cas?”

“Over here, Dean.”

Cas was sitting on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the starless sky.

“Mind if I join you?”

“No, by all means.”

“Was that sarcasm?”

Cas smiled, but didn’t answer, so Dean sat down next to him, shoving his frozen fingers inside his pockets. Cas, per usual, was not affected by the chill. His trench coat hung open, hands loosely at his sides, neck exposed to the heavens.

“Why’d you duck out?” Dean asked.

“Just needed some air.”

“Was it something I said?”

“Honestly, Dean,” Cas sighed, “sometimes I just don’t know how to act around you.”

Dean nodded, though he wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“If I didn’t know better I would’ve thought you were jealous.”

“Jealous? Of the people you slept with over a decade ago because they were sad and you were easy?”

“Well, when you put it that way. And I’m not _that_ easy.”

“Maybe I am a little jealous,” Cas said with that nearly imperceptible lopsided smile again, looking down at his shoes. Dean removed his hand from his pocket and placed it on top of Cas’, lacing their fingers together.

“But you said it yourself, Cas. It’s been a decade. I don’t even remember their names.”

“What are you saying?”

“Well, first of all, I’m saying I kinda like it when you’re jealous.”

“That so?” Cas asked, finally looking up to meet Dean’s eyes. They were soft, his eyelashes casting long shadows across his cheekbones. And they were very, very blue.

“I’m also saying that if you _wanted_ me to call you sweetheart, you could’ve just asked.”

Cas laughed, but he also looked a bit sad. He leaned in closer to Dean, their mouths practically breathing the same air.

“Would it really have been that easy? All this time?”

“Probably not.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him.

Dean would like to blame the alcohol in his system, or even the Valentine’s spirit that he hadn’t been aware of until about forty-five minutes before, but the truth was he just really wanted to kiss Cas.

And Cas, thank God or whoever above, seemed to really want to kiss him back.

Cas’ lips were cold, so Dean opened his mouth to suck on his bottom lip, deepen the kiss. Cas turned his body towards Dean and slid his hand up the back of Dean’s neck, cradling the back of his head. Dean liked the direction this was heading.

“Should we get in the backseat?” Dean asked.

“Afraid someone will see?”

“More like afraid I won’t be able to control myself and we’ll get arrested for indecency.”

Cas leaned Dean back on the hood of the Impala, pressing his body on top of Dean. Dean wasn’t used to being the one who got pinned in this very familiar position, and he wasn’t sure why it took him so long to try it.

“Are you feeling very indecent, Dean?”

“Oh my God, are you getting off on this?” In lieu of reply, Cas leaned down to kiss him again and pressed his thigh between Dean’s legs. Dean moaned. “Awesome.”

Dean was starting to get hot under his jacket. Cas whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Dean tried to reach in and around that damn trench coat. He tried to slide his hands down the back of Cas’ pants, but his belt got in the way. If he couldn’t get his hands on some skin _very soon_ he was going to have a problem.

“Let’s go home, Cas.”

“Home is miles away, Dean.”

“Well let’s go somewhere, ‘cause I want –” Cas grinded his thigh against Dean’s crotch and Dean gasped, “I need you, God, I need –”

“Dean?”

“Shit,” Dean hissed, trying to scramble off the car as Sam came stumbling out of the bar, eyes squinting in the dark to find him. Cas, however, had other ideas, and just kept him pinned there.

“Oh,” Sam said, finally spotting them, “hey guys. Listen, I kinda need to hit the hay soon, but if you wanna take your time the bartender is pretty cute, so no worries.

“That’s what you came out to tell me?” Dean wheezed, squirming under Cas.

“Speaking of coming out,” Sam said, pointing finger guns at Dean and Cas and clicking his tongue. “I’m sorry, I’m drunk.”

“Sam. Leave.”

“Sorry.”

Alone once more in the parking lot, Dean looked up to glare at Cas, who gave him a devilish smirk. “Who are you and what have you done with Castiel?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cas said, though he finally slipped off Dean and helped him back to his feet by pulling him into another deep kiss.

“So, stupid question, but what does this mean?”

“I think it means we should talk about our feelings sometime soon.”

“Okay,” Dean said, planting his feet and taking a deep breath.

“Oh, Dean, I don’t mean now, we can –”

“I really fuckin’ like you, Cas. Always have. And it sucks that I haven’t said anything before now, but…you were there. We were goin’ through some shit.” Cas only stared, so Dean plowed on. “Anyway, I want to continue liking you, and kissing you, and making mix tapes for you for as long as you’ll have me. There.”

“Dean,” Cas breathed, rushing forward for another kiss.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Cool,” Dean said, smiling down at Cas and pecking him one last time on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really have the flu right now so to make myself feel better I had to bang out (ha) this silly lil ficlet. But TRUE story, I really thought that the lyrics to "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" were "eyes so blue" because that's how my own mother sang it to me. I only learned while writing this that APPARENTLY that's not how it goes. But. I still used the song anyway because it worked with the theme and it's cheesy as hell and I love it. So there. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hope your Valentine's is full of discounted chocolate and sappy ficlets <3  
> If you'd like to share this fic on tumblr (and spread the word about this awesome challenge) please consider liking/reblogging my post [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/170880292365/title-eyes-so-true-author-edgarallanrose-word)!  
> And/or if you want to say hi and give me your destiel V-Day headcanons you can always just visit my tumblr [here](https://www.edgarallanrose.tumblr.com).


End file.
